russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Up to the challenge
Tempo 9 Mar 2019 By NEIL RAMOS KAT de Castro AIMING to reinvigorate the long moribund Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or IBC 13 is Katherine Chloe “Kat” de Castro. A TV veteran of several years (she started her career as ABS-CBN field reporter), the daughter of former vice president and veteran broadcaster Noli de Castro and show producer Arlene de Castro, was recently appointed by President Rodrigo Duterte as IBC 13 president and CEO. Note De Castro previously served as Tourism Undersecretary. In a press conference, De Castro crowed how viewers should expect an “improved and vibrant” IBC 13 under her helm. She admitted, however, there are “many things to be done” along the way, including, among others, payment of the station’s mounting debts, the improvement of the station’s transmitter and the expansion of increasing its viewership. De Castro is hoping the planned privatization of IBC 13 will expedite matters. “We are doing all we can to make it possible hopefully within the year,” she said. “Beyond that we are aiming to remind people why is IBC 13 became the nation's number one TV network, next to the top leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA.” They are also doing so re-airing some of IBC 13’s biggest hits on the digital TV channel IBC Classics via the “Ultimate Throwback.” This would include classics like “T.O.D.A.S.” (Monday-Friday, 7:30 p.m.); “Sic O’Clock News” (Monday-Friday, 6:30 p.m.); “Hapi House” (Monday-Friday 4 p.m.); “Retro TV” (Monday-Friday, 7 p.m. and 11 p.m.); and “Cooltura” (Monday-Friday, 10:30 p.m.). “When I took over, my immediate concern was to address urgent matters that needed attention. We want IBC 13 to be back on top. It’s a long ways but we’re doing our best,” she added. The top-rating shows of IBC 13 which recently increased in viewership as the top-rating TV network that includes “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?,” Monday-Friday at 7:30 p.m., the number one phenomenal primetime game show hosted by action star Cesar Montano. “Rapunzel,” Monday-Friday at 8:30 to 9:15 p.m., the number one phenomenal primetime fantasy drama series topbilled by Janella Salvador as a gorgeous young princess with magical long blonde hair who crused to reinvent a beautiful wish. “Iskul Bukol,” every Saturday at 7 p.m., the number one phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as a cute and sassy high school girl which made a public high school, Diliman High School, with DepEd permit. “Hapi House,” Monday-Friday at 4:30 to 5:15 p.m., the number one afternoon family sitcom topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao. “Sic O’Clock News,” Monday-Friday at 5:30 p.m., the number one political satire newscast with an all-star cast that includes Brod Pete and Assunta De Rossi. Manuel Chua, Miel Abong, Joey Paras, Kert Montante, Micah Muñoz and Terence Baylon among others. “T.O.D.A.S.” (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show), every Saturday at 8 p.m., the number one phenomenal gag show topbilled by Joey de Leon and Mariel Rodriguez with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang, including Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista and Jimmy Santos. “Love Notes,” every Saturday at 9 to 10 p.m., the number one drama anthology series for the most memorable romantic love story hosted by the love adviser Joe D'Mango. “APO Tanghali Na!,” Monday-Friday at 12:15 to 3:15 p.m. and Saturday at 12 noon to 3 p.m., the number one noontime show hosted by the musical trio of APO Hiking Society, together with Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Arnell Ignacio, Lucho Agoncillo, Christopher Roxas, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Neil Coleta, Jeffrey Tam and Hyubs Azarcon. “DMZ TV Danze Party,” every Friday at 10 p.m., the number one MTV-style dance variety show with the trio of Megan Young, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus; “Talent ng Bayan,” every Sunday at 7:15 p.m., the number one reality talent show hosted by action star Robin Padilla. “Sarah G. Live,” every Sunday at 8:15 p.m., the number one musical variety show hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo. The top-rating sports programs of IBC 13 that includes the PBA (every Saturday and Sunday, 3 p.m.) and NBA games (Saturdays, 8:30 to 10:30 a.m.) and ONE Championship (Sundays, 9:15 to 10:15 p.m.). As to the network’s news and current affairs department, De Castro said they will focus on the “good news” – meaning the “improvements and progress” under the Duterte administration. This will be bannered by the longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program “Express Balita,” anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly “Lakay” Gonzalo, the undisputed number one primetime newscast airing on Monday-Friday from 6:30 to 7:30 p.m. delivering the hot and fresh news. with segments on public service, police report, sports, and entertainment. “Tutok 13,” on the other hand, anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, the undisputed number one late-night newscast airing on Monday-Friday from 11 to 11:45 p.m. delivering a mix of stories as with specialized segments on economy, business, sports, lifestyle, travel, and entertainment here and abroad. Then there’s “OOTD: Opisyal of The Day,” a 30-minutes, bi-weekly program that features candidates running in this year’s mid-term elections. De Castro said, “It aims to showcase and humanize the aspirants so that the viewers would be able to see them up close, know more about them on a personal love, as well as known their visions and programs too.”